<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You a Latte by DauntingSagas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142991">I Love You a Latte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas'>DauntingSagas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But still named Grogu, Christmas Fluff, Detective Din Djarin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu is a human child, I promise Din is not being a terrible parent by naming his child Grogu, It's still a thing, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), because I said so, but with better communication, coffee shop AU, it's a nickname, no beta we die like men, this is basically a Hallmark Christmas movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You own a café/bookstore and if anyone asked you definitely didn't have favorites that came in but everyone knew that was a lie. Your town wasn't that big and everyone knows how much you dote on Detective Din Djarin and his son, Grogu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Reader, Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a normal Monday, all the usual suspects coming in for the one thing that would help them make it through the day. Coffee. And you provided it to them with a smile and the hopes that their day would get better. But none of them, not even the regulars who treated you with respect, were your </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> customers. That honor was bestowed on one perpetually tired Detective Din Djarin and his son. The two customers that had somehow burrowed themselves into your heart without you even noticing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure when Detective Djarin started coming into your cafe slash bookstore but you wish that you had made note of it. It was always the highlight of your day and he even knew when the rushes ended. He usually came in twice, once after dropping his son off at school and again right after picking Grogu up from school. That wasn’t actually his son’s name but he had told you once that it was the closest his son could get and it just stuck as a nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t even sure what his real name was now that you thought about it. Gregory, maybe? It didn’t really matter, Grogu liked his nickname best so that was what you called him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of the things you admired about the detective. He was a single dad and had adopted Grogu after fostering him for not even a month. The foster care worker had just about cried in the middle of the coffee shop area because children like Grogu are notorious for being hard to find a permanent home for. You had nearly cried as well, needing to step into the stock room for a moment to calm yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You saw them when they first met, watched as they connected throughout the month, and got to know them as well. Detective Djarin had told you one morning that you had become one of Grogu’s constants, it was why they always stopped by in the afternoon. The young boy needed a routine that stayed the same and your cafe/bookstore was always the first stop after school for that very reason. After that you always made sure to get the afternoon rush done as soon as possible in order for the building to be quieter for Grogu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your day had been going as normal, the afternoon rush was finally over when the bell above the door gently chimed. (You had changed it about two months ago to less jarring of a sound. If anyone other than the detective asked, you would deny that you had changed it for Grogu. He used to cover his ears when they entered the building because the sound hurt.) A smile lit up your face when you saw Grogu rush in. His little green beanie with large alien ears keeping his head warm from the winter chill. His dad followed behind him, a tired smile on his own face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a surprise, Detective Djarin. I thought school didn’t let out for another hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you that you can call me Din,</span>
  <em>
    <span> cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Din said with a smile on his face. “And I took him out of school early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I keep forgetting,” you said, even though you were completely lying. You didn’t even know what he was calling you even though the affectionate way he said it always brought warmth to your face. You loved the sound of it leaving his lips, the slight accent he got when he spoke in his native language. You made a note to yourself to look up </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you got home, knowing you’d “forget” just to keep the mystery. With one more smile at Din, you turned to the counter where Grogu was standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now why did your dad take you out early?” You asked, leaving over the countertop so you could see him better. You really found his beanie just the cutest thing you had ever seen other than the two of them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cough,” Grogu said quietly. You gave him your best fake shocked face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Well luckily, I have just the thing to fix that,” you said before looking up at Din for permission. He nodded, a smile playing at his lips. You beamed and moved over to the bakery display to grab one of the new desserts. You quickly handed it to Grogu and watched as his face lit up. The new cookies were cute, bright green frogs that made you think of the child before you as soon as you put them on display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frog!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, buddy!” Both you and Din said at the same time. You grinned at each other before Din gestured for Grogu to go sit at their usual table. You both watched as he did, the little alien ears flopping as he did. You had never been happier that the store was empty for once, not needing to even pretend you weren’t utterly in love with the father and son duo. You slowly made your way out from behind the counter so you could sit with them like you usually did when they came and it was slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Din said before pulling out his wallet. You reached out to place a hand on his to stop him. You tried to ignore the way your breath hitched in your chest at the feeling of your skin touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t keep giving us things for free, cyar’ika,” Din said, looking at you with those brown eyes of his that you always found yourself staring into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook yourself out of your trance and gave Din another smile, “I own the place, I make enough off the rushes and book sales to afford to give out freebies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give things out for free often?” Din asked, brow furrowed just a little and you wanted to reach out to smooth it out. You barely stopped yourself from doing so, placing your hands in your coat pockets for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really just for this one tired, single dad and his absolutely adorable son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at you for a long moment before his gaze looked around the building to see if anyone was around. There wasn’t. It seemed even your customers knew to steer clear when they saw Din and Grogu heading in knowing that most of your attention would be on them. It was a good thing you didn’t live in a big city full of impatient people who wouldn’t be so understanding. Din finally looked back at you, a shy look on his face now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I--can I buy you a coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” You blinked, not expecting him to ask you that. You wondered if he meant for you to make the coffee yourself or if he would just ask to use the regular coffee pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean not from here, not that your coffee isn’t very good I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din, Din!” You called him, reaching out to grab his upper arm before he could keep going. “I’d love that, but maybe a cup of tea instead? There’s this new tea shop I’ve been meaning to try. It’s across town but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one that caters to kids like Grogu?” Din asked, almost a little breathless at the thought. The fact that you had been thinking of his son, of the two of them enough to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that new tea shop. He hadn’t even known about it until Grogu’s teacher had mentioned it during their weekly meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was, um, I was actually going to ask you when you came in on Friday but I guess you beat me to it,” you shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din wasn’t sure what came over him, he wanted to blame your thoughtfulness, the way you treated his son like a person despite his differences, or maybe the way you always made little changes to your own place to make it more comfortable for Grogu. He didn’t know, all he knew was that he placed a palm against your cheek and felt the warmth grow beneath it. You stared at him in shock but didn’t move away. He moved in closer, your breath mingling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Din whispered, his tongue coming out to wet his lips and you tried not to stare too much. It obviously didn’t work when he grinned a little. “Is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” you whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear but he did. He slowly leaned in and your lips finally met in a gentle kiss. There were no cliche sparks but you still felt a warmth go through your body like the first sip of coffee on a cold day. You never wanted to stop drinking it all in but eventually you had to pull away, both of you a little breathless as you did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you can pay for your orders with kisses from now on,” you huffed out, a shy smile on your face and burning cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din grinned, the smile matching your own. “I think I owe you another thousand for my past orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you better get started, I expect your debt to be paid in full by Christmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drive a hard bargain but I think I can manage that,” Din laughed as he led you over to the table where Grogu sat waiting. He had already finished his cookie, the crumbs already swept up in his napkin. He looked up at the both of you when you took your seats but he frowned when you sat across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Grogu?” You asked, a slight frown on your own face. He never looked at you like that so you were confused. He pointed at your seat and shook his head before pointing to where his dad sat. “You-you want me to sit with your dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grogu nodded enthusiastically, tugging on the ears of his beanie like he had been taught to do when he got too excited. You looked at him, a smile on your face before you looked at Din with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly how many Hallmark movies have you let him watch this year?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Detective Din Djarin and his son come back to your cafe with a single question in mind: What are you doing for Christmas Eve?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You struggled to close the back door of your car, arms full of presents and cookies. You knew you had gone a little overboard but you hadn’t been able to stop yourself. It was Christmas, the first one you were officially spending with Din and Grogu. Sure, they had come into the shop before to exchange small gifts with you but this was different. A smile crossed your face when you recalled how nervous Din had been when he came in after picking Grogu up from school for winter break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had once again timed it just right, the afternoon rush over and only a few people working in the book shop section. Most wearing headphones to block out everything so they could finish last minute projects. Grogu came rushing to the counter first, ears of his beanie flapping like usual, and placing down a card he had made for you in class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, look at this!” You had exclaimed, picking it up to admire it. It was a cute little card with a Christmas tree made of paper strips on the front with little pom poms as ornaments. The inside simply said Happy Holidays in Grogu’s handwriting but you loved it all the same.  “This is so nice, thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Grogu said quietly and you couldn’t hold back the smile from appearing on your face. He looked up at his dad with pleading eyes, gently tapping on the glass of the dessert display. Din pretended to think about it before nodding and gesturing for Grogu to head for their usual table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top with a Christmas tree cookie for Grogu and a black coffee with a pump of vanilla syrup for you?” You asked with a smile still on your face as you placed the card Grogu made you on the counter top so everyone would be able to see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still amazes me that you’ve memorized our order,” Din said, a smile on his face as he let out a huff of surprised laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him from across the counter with a sly smile, “I thought we established that I only do this for my favorite customers?” You pulled a tray you had prepared beforehand, hot cocoa and coffee ready to go minus the whipped cream and cinnamon. You opened the dessert case and pulled out a cookie, placing it onto the tray before reaching over for the whipped cream. You put slightly more whipped cream than you usually would before shaking cinnamon on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take it to the table,” Din said, already reaching over to take it before you could stop him. He was walking away from the counter before you could say anything and you pouted even as you placed your “taking a break” sign on the counter. You would’ve made yourself a drink too but you had already had plenty of coffee to make it through the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat down across from the pair and watched as Grogu blew on his cocoa before taking a large sip. It was another reason you had made it before they came in, so it would still be warm but not too hot that he couldn’t drink it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I know you two didn’t come in just to bring me the card and get free stuff in return,” you teased, looking at Din with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din took a sudden interest in his coffee, taking a sip before setting it back down. You tilted your head when you noticed that his hand was slightly shaking. “Um, I-we, I mean, we wanted to invite you over for Christmas Eve and I know you probably have family to go visit and it’s okay if you can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din, calm down,” you said, reaching over to place a hand on his arm. You had finally gotten used to small touches like this. You also had no idea how a detective could be so nervous asking you a simple question. “I wasn’t planning on leaving to visit anyone so I would love to spend Christmas Eve with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is what leads back to you struggling with your arms full, walking up the steps outside Din’s house carefully so you didn’t slip. It had snowed earlier and the steps were still a little slippery.You would admit that you hadn’t been expecting to see a row house painted yellow with green trimming but you also knew that this was a historical district. Din couldn’t paint it even if he wanted to and you knew Grogu probably loved it anyway. You already did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lifted an arm carefully, hitting the doorbell with your elbow and waiting for someone to come open the door. You thankfully didn’t have to wait long before the door was pulled open and a gust of warm air met your face. It felt amazing in comparison to the chill in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hi, um come on in,” Din stuttered, pulling the door open more so you can shuffle in. “You didn’t have to bring anything.” He helped you out, taking the tray of cookies that you had brought with you. You were thankful because those had been balancing precariously on top of the presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to, besides it’s Christmas,” you said as you walked over to the tree set up in the living room. You smiled when you took in the obvious space theme that was going on with the ornaments as you placed the presents underneath the tree. You looked back at Din who simply shrugged with a smile on his own face. “Grogu picked the theme, I presume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be correct. Are you sure I’m the detective?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you definitely are, I could never chase down a suspect. That’s what you call them, right?” You asked as you took off your coat to hang up on the coat rack back at the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din laughed at your comment, the sound making warmth spread throughout your chest. “Yes, but I don’t do much of the chasing down anymore. I leave that to the cops on the street level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s why people think all you do is sit around and eat donuts,” you teased, laughing out loud and dodging away when Din tried to playfully swat at you. Once you two were done laughing, you took the tray of cookies back from him and followed him to the kitchen. You took in everything, from the way the place was decorated with pictures of Grogu along with his artwork from school. The warmth that had started in your chest moved throughout your whole body like it did every time you saw just how much Din loved his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Grogu?” You had noticed the boy’s absence as soon as you walked in despite the TV in the living room on and playing a Hallmark movie. You knew Din had been letting Grogu watch all of the new ones, probably even the terrible Netflix ones too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs, he said he had just one more decoration to make,” Din replied, shaking his head in amusement. He nodded for you to follow him and you did with matching smiles on your faces. You two had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when Grogu called out to you both causing you to both look up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a surprised laugh when you saw Grogu at the top of the stairs, holding what looked like a fishing rod over the edge. There was mistletoe attached to it and hanging over your heads. “What did I say about those Hallmark movies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules,” Din shrugged before turning to you with a smile. He didn’t look too put out for being outsmarted by his own son and you wondered if he had planned this out before asking you to come over. Not that you really minded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrugged your own shoulders, “You do still owe me for past orders and your time’s almost up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din laughed loudly, shaking his head before pulling you into a sweet kiss. It was much too short for your liking but Grogu was still there watching you two. He let out a happy sound before you finally heard him rushing down the stairs. You let out a content sigh as you and Din separated, no matter how many times you kissed it was just as good as the first time. Grogu took your hand and led you back towards the tree before you could say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and made comments for every ornament that Grogu pointed at, telling him which was your favorite one. He approved of your choice before pointing out his favorite. Neither of you noticed the look Din was giving you from his spot against the couch. Just pure love in his eyes as he smiled at the two of you under the lights of the Christmas tree. It just made him more determined to ask the one question he had wanted to ask after the first time you had treated Grogu like a normal kid. Or maybe it was when he had seen that you had changed your shop’s bell when you noticed how much it hurt his son’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone ready for some food?” Din asked, finally able to pull himself out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night went by filled with laughter, more cookies than were healthy, and a Christmas movie that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from Hallmark. You had convinced Din to put on a classic from your childhood and even he had to concede that it was a good choice even if Grogu kept getting up to dance along with all of the characters. Eventually the hours and dancing wore Grogu down and Din was carrying him upstairs to his room with you following after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many more sleeps?" Grogu tiredly asked after you finished reading the book you had brought with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just one more sleep 'til Christmas," you answered before tucking the blanket around him and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. You once again didn't see the look that Din was giving you and his son so you didn't know it matched the one you gave him when he leaned in to do the same. It didn't take long for Grogu to be completely asleep leaving you and Din trying to sneak out of the room as quietly as you could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a glass of wine?" Din asked, as he quietly closed the door though he left it open a little just in case Grogu woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Din were curled up on the couch, fireplace still going and Grogu asleep in his bed. You were glad that he had enjoyed the book you had bought from the shop. You understood the hilarity of paying yourself for a book but when they had come in for the Christmas display you had just known that you needed to get one for Grogu. And you had been right, he loved the book after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was nice, thank you for inviting me,” you finally broke the peaceful silence that had fallen over you two. “I would’ve just spent the night drinking wine or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have that, no one should be alone on Christmas Eve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him before you glanced down at your watch and your eyes went wide when you saw the time. “Oh wow, I hadn’t even realized how late it was. I should, uh, probably get going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um, that is-if you want to spend the night. I have a guest room or maybe, never mind." Din cut himself off, cheeks warm from the embarrassment. This was the first time he was even thinking of asking someone this question, you were the first person since he had adopted Grogu to even accept them as a package deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Din, ask me." Your heart was pounding in your chest and you hoped you weren't reading things wrong. You knew you weren't, it wasn't like you were planning on doing anything other than sleep but you still wanted to hear him ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Move in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked a few times in surprise. That hadn't been what you had expected him to ask. Your brain took a moment to catch up with your mouth but eventually you replied, "I...yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Din breathed out, a disbelieving smile crossing his face. You found yourself falling a little more in love with him at the sight of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yes, I would love nothing more," you said. You didn't even care that you two had only been sort of dating for a month or so. You had been in love with him since the first time he smiled at you across your countertop and you had only fallen deeper in love as you watched him with his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din let out a laugh and pulled you into a kiss, this one deeper than the one you had shared under the mistletoe. It was made better by the two of you laughing into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the best Christmas present just so you know. Nothing will ever top it." You laughed out, laying your head down on Din's chest. You felt more than heard his answering chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know cyar'ika. I could have a few more surprises in a year or two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see about that."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>